Queen's Clan
by CountingWithStraws
Summary: Born of a demon, he is meant to guard Her, the daughter of the Goddess, but she is not allowed to know of him. Based off of the original idea for unfinished piece, "Unseen." I'm terrible at summaries. Sasuke x Sakura.
1. Prologue

**AN:** Hello all! _Queen's Clan_ was previously called _Unseen_ , but since the last chapter of that that was posted (nearly a year ago) it has changed rather dramatically, so instead of reposting over those chapters & changing the name, I'm just posting it as a different story, for it really rather is. At the same time that I'm working on QC, I'm also working on _King's Clan_ , which has been translated into a _Final Fantasy XV_ fanfic based in the same world; it takes place several years earlier in a different kingdom.

Like before, I've written this with original characters, but I've altered it for a fanfic so that I could share it with all of my lovely readers.

I hope you enjoy it.

DFTBA

CWS

* * *

A world awash in quiet purity, drifting endlessly passed the horizon. It was a sunless world without darkness as Luna's illuminations reflected off the crisp, white snow. Sasuke sighed, his breath crystalizing before him in a thick, warm fog. This world was a contradiction, one he was not wont to like. Everything was covered in a thick, white blanket, untouched and peaceful, but he knew better. Just beneath the surface, hidden within the shadows of the trees and the frozen bite of the wind lurked an ever-present danger. It was an evil he may one day prove too powerless to stop.

A large hand covered in thick leather gently grasped his shoulder. Sasuke turned from his sentinel post atop the Ghleann Bridge. Eyes as crystal blue as the cool spring river that surrounded Iníon Forest looked at him humorously above the rim of a steaming pewter mug. They were eyes so much different from his own, these Iníon Eyes, yet they held no hatred for him. Naruto of Clan Iníon, heir apparent to Laird Kushina, and his Rhyfelmaite.

"Did you bring one for me as well, you blackguard?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the cold, stone banister.

"Aye," Naruto replied, "but I got thirsty waiting for you to finish your mental soliloquy."

Sasuke raised his eyes to Luna, Goddess of the Night, as if praying for the strength to tolerate his life-long friend and brother-in-arms.

"Don't deny it, mine Rhyfelmaite," Naruto continued. "You may have a warrior's hand and a demon's eyes, but you've a poet's heart if ever there was one."

Turning, Sasuke leaned against the banister and looked out at the frozen river and the snow valley beyond. Trust Naruto to make light of his differences. That was the way of the Iníon, 'twas a strong clan that only grew stronger with every insult the enemy threw at them—including, he hoped, a babe not born of human loins.

"Melancholy dandy," Naruto mumbled loudly and leaned against the banister as well, handing Sasuke the steaming mug. "Drink up. You're a right moody bastard when you're cold."

Sasuke shrugged and took the offered mug; it warmed his gloveless hands. "Says the one bundled up like a yeti."

"One must protect the goods as best one can."

"I doubt Shion will care much if you've an icicle between your legs. She'll love you just the same."

Naruto shivered. "Please don't tease me so. She's more likely to kill me for my position than carry my child."

"Like you need any more brats. How is Boruto doing anyway? I heard Cook weeping over him having another broken limb."

Naruto looked out over the valley as well, and for a moment he seemed far older than his mere twenty and one years. Despite Clan Iníon's accepting ways, little Boruto was still seen as a black spot on the great Laird's warrior lineage. Even at a mere five years, Boruto was small for his age and thin despite all the rich foods Cook provided for him. Whilst the other boys his age, and some of the girls as well, were courageous warriors in their own imaginings, Boruto preferred dirtying his knees in the garden, inspecting the day to day changes in the drying shack, and learning the ways of the Healer from Cook in the kitchens. It was not the warrior's way, not the way of a future laird, and Sasuke worried for the boy as much as his father did.

"He has a strong heart," Naruto said softly.

"Aye, he does."

The two men were quiet for a turn and Sasuke took the opportunity to sip the now cold tea. It was a sweet blend; one created to sooth the nerves and ease the mind into a dreamless slumber. He was warmed by the gesture and took another sip.

"Thank you, mine Rhyfelmaite," he whispered.

Naruto did not look at him; he kept his eyes on the valley. "I wish She did not haunt you so."

Sasuke downed the rest of the mug's contents. "Then I would not exist."


	2. I

**:I:**

Warmth—it surrounded her, caressed her, seeped deep within her. Yet at the same time, she felt aflame with it, burning with life. It was too much, yet not enough. It was his fault. Delightful and haunting, he was there. If she but opened her eyes, she would see him, and yet she would not. This dream world kept him, caged in a memory that she could never see but always feel.

His fingers, rough and calloused yet unquestionably gentle, caressed her cheek and turned her chin toward him. "How long will you torture me?" he asked. His voice was always so deep and pained, so filled with loneliness.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She wanted to reach out to him, to hold him close, to ease his suffering. She didn't know how.

His touch left her chin, but his burning warmth lingered. She reached for him and found only air. "Awaken then, my sweet, and know me."

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and saw a sky crystalized with stars. Her thick hair, as richly pink as the spring flowers, was frozen around her, and her thin nightgown was wet against her skin. Yet, despite the bed of snow she found herself in, her skin was warm and unmarred by frostbite. Gingerly, Sakura sat up and looked at the snow-covered forest around her. How had she gotten here? Last she remembered she had been attempting to read in bed with a dying oil lamp.

A harsh, winter breeze stung at her skin, stealing away the lingering warmth from her dream. Sakura shivered. This part of the forest was unfamiliar to her or mayhap it was the snow that disguised what may have been a familiar wood to her. Standing, she searched for the Aweiward Star. If only she could find it, then she would know which way to go, for if she traveled away from it, she would surely find the Iníon River which ran to the west and south of the forest. The question then would be whether or not her bare feet and poorly dressed body would hold up in this cold long enough for her to find shelter.

Worrying her bottom lip, Sakura's eyes came to rest upon that singularly golden star, the Aweiward Star, which always rested in the northern sky. Smiling, she turned her back on the star and began her trek southwards. Her smile did not last, however, as her feet sank into the icy depths of the snow, engulfing up to her knees. Squeezing her eyes shut, she let out a slew of curses she had heard her brother use a time or two.


	3. II

**:II:**

Sasuke awoke, his body cold as ice and every fiber of his being on edge. Danger. He looked about the small cabin. The small fire still burned in the hearth, a caldron hung above it still containing one of Boruto's experiments from the evening before. The warm smell of herbs lingered near it. The rest of the cabin was much the same, unchanged from the before he fell asleep. So where was the danger?

A voice echoed in his head. He clenched his eyes shut against the pain it caused as it listed enough curses to rival even the most seasoned warrior's vocabulary. Then he knew. Immediately he was in motion.


End file.
